Lucifer (Cinderella)
Lucifer is the supporting antagonist of Disney's 12th full-length animated feature film, Cinderella, and the 2015 live action film of the same name. He bares a much similar appearance to the Cheshire Cat featured in Alice in Wonderland. Although Lucifer was not evil towards humans, he was a monster to the many mice that inhabited the home. He was also a troublemaker who enjoyed causing mischief. Lucifer is a henchman of sorts to Lady Tremaine (at least, he views himself as one) - the role of henchman becomes more pronounced in the direct-to-video sequels in which Lady Tremaine gains access to the Fairy Godmother's magic wand and transforms Lucifer into a twisted version of a coachman. Background Development Lucifer was largely created for comic relief. Ward Kimball, one of the animators, imagined and was responsible for the comedic subplot of the cat-and-mouse chase scenes between Lucifer, Jaq and Gus. His design was largely inspired by a pet cat belonging to Kimball himself. Personality Lucifer is an extremely spoiled, greedy, pompous, gluttonous, materialistic, and acquisitive cat. His only loyalty lies with that of his mistress, Lady Tremaine, who treats him like royalty and acts as his mother figure. He is hostile towards Cinderella, constantly trying to sabotage her plans, and get her into trouble, with the only apparent motive for making her life harder and more miserable, showing he doesn't in the slightest appreciate Cinderella's kind and caring nature, and even seems to dislike Drizella and Anastasia, evidenced by his scowling and covering his ears when the two are bickering over trivial things. Lucifer is also very ambitious, unpleasant, bloodthirsty, and ruthless, going to any lengths to kill the mice that are Cinderella's allies, and is sneaky enough to play the victim when he got Bruno in trouble and manipulated Cinderella into sending him outside. Unlike many Disney villain henchmen, Lucifer is also extremely clever, cunning, thoughtful, sagacious, intelligent, and sensible, contrary to his mistress's daughters. Although he is somewhat clumsy, awkward, and uncoordinated, due to his heftiness and can be tricked, he gets back on track extremely quickly. Lucifer can also detect someone's presence. In the original film, whilst trying to gather supplies for Cinderella's dress, Jaq and Gus made an attempt to quietly sneak past Lucifer, and nearly did so without troubles, until the cat almost immediately awakened once the duo passed his way. In the third film, Cinderella was attempting to sneak by Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia. She did without a problem, but once it came to Lucifer, she was almost exposed until Lady Tremaine demanded him to come with her. Physical Appearance Lucifer is an obese cat with black fur covering most of his body. He has a black ruffled head, a white muzzle and a large pink nose, and yellow eyes with green irises. He has two long white whiskers on either side of his upper lip and his mouth is often turned up into a sinister smile. The fur on his belly, his paws, and the tip of his tail are cream-colored. Lucifer's sharp claws are almost always sticking out. Appearances Cinderella Lucifer spends much of the movie attempting the catch the mice. He is also shown to have a rivalry with the dog Bruno, shown when he scratches him and tricks Cinderella into thinking that Bruno attacked him. One mouse, Jaq, distracts Lucifer while the other mice go to get cheese. However, one mouse, Gus, takes too much cheese and takes a long time gathering it all when it falls out of his hands, and Lucifer notices him. He chases him over the house and finally catches him, but Cinderella forces him to let Gus go. Lucifer gets back at Cinderella by making a huge mess in the house that she is forced to clean. Later, Lucifer is sleeping while the mice try to make Cinderella a dress. Unfortunately, he awakens and attempts to stop them. They manage to get the sash when he can't grab it. They then try to take the beads but Lucifer catches them. Jaq distracts Lucifer but he catches onto the plan and attacks Gus. He eventually gets trapped in a dress, allowing the mice to escape. At the climax of the film, Lucifer attacks the mice when they try to free Cinderella, who had been locked in her room by Tremaine, and succeeds in catching Gus. He is then bomboarded by the mice and birds, but they couldn't stop him. It wasn't until Bruno came that they prevailed over Lucifer, who was scared of Bruno and ended up falling out the window. He is not seen again the rest of the movie. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Lucifer appears in the final segment, "An Uncommon Romance," where he falls in love with Pom-Pom, a snobby palace cat. He makes a deal with the mice never to attack them again if they help him win Pom-Pom over. It works, but Pom-Pom and Lucifer hunt the mice anyway. They start catching the mice and almost succeed when Jaq dumps water on Pom-Pom, who dumps Lucifer. The mice hit Lucifer with a broom in response for his treachery. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Lucifer is once more an enemy in the film once Lady Tremaine gets hold of the magic wand. In his most notable appearance, Tremaine transforms him into a twisted version of the coachman and he rides Cinderella away. But the mice help Cinderella and Lucifer ends up knocked into the lake, where he transforms back into a cat and left stranded in the forest. Video Games Disney Princess Lucifer is an enemy in the Cinderella stage while Cinderella still works as a maid. Gus must throw plates down at Lucifer, which knocks him out. Cinderella: Magical Dreams Lucifer is a common adversary for the mice. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Lucifer is once again an enemy, trying to stop Ventus and the mice from getting the materials needed for the ball gown, like in the film. He is shown sleeping next to a pearl, and Ventus attempts to get it. As he is leaving Lucifer awakens and prepares to strike, but Jaq warns him and uses a ball of string to distract Lucifer. Lucifer hits the wall and causes Jaq to fall to the ground and Lucifer tries to kill him. Fortunately, Ventus challenges Lucifer to a fight. Ventus is victorious, and Lucifer runs away. Gallery Lucifer01.gif|Lucifer 062-lucifer & gus.jpg|Lucifer attacks Gus Lucifer-cinderella.jpg|Lucifer grins LuciferKH2.png|Lucifer in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Bruno Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer with Bruno Tumblr m5dbz39v3U1ry2guto3 400.jpg|Lucifer makes a mess Fiery-the-angel-fell-e1350704082639.jpg|Lucifer's defeat Lucifer's Claws.jpg|Lucifer's claws extended Lady Tremaine Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer with Tremaine Trivia *The true name of The Devil is Lucifer, which is what Lucifer's name is based on. *In Kingdom Hearts, when he is hit by a ball of string, he speaks, saying "Ow!" Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Greedy Category:Mischievous Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Predator Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Cowards Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:On & Off Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Outcast Category:Pawns Category:Liars